Since the discovery of Nuclear Magnetic Resonance (NMR) in 1938 and the subsequent expansion of the technique in 1946, much of the innovation in this field has occurred in the area applications relating to NMRI. When NMRI was discovered in 1971, it spawned a generation of development related primarily to apparatus and methods for medical imaging of the internal anatomical structure and environment of human and animal bodies for research and diagnostic purposes.
In the field of Complementary and Alternative Medicine (CAM) there is a growing understanding that living organisms are not merely biochemical machines comprised of functional components, but that they are also energetic systems that exchange energy and information with their environment. This energetic exchange appears to directly influence and reflect the health and vitality of living systems.
A biofield can generally be defined as the energy fields that surround, permeate, penetrate, and are emitted by the body of a living organism. A living organism can include humans, animals, bacterium, and plants. These energy fields can include electric, magnetic, electromagnetic fields, field potentials such as magnetic vector potentials and/or electrostatic potentials, acoustic energy, and non-classical quantum fields. After almost 100 years of scientific research, the biofield remains difficult to fully characterize as it is likely comprised, in part, by non-classical fields that are not directly observable by scientists.
Research into how biofields of living organisms interact with their environment, and how biofields reflect the dynamics of internal biological processes can produce profound new insights related to health and healing. Such insights may show how biofield anomalies are indicators of disease, infection and other conditions before they are manifested physically within the body. Uniquely identifiable energetic signatures in the biofield may be precursors of both the onset, and the healing, of specific physical and/or mental health conditions in humans. With this understanding the development of effective healing modalities may be facilitated based upon therapeutic interaction with the biofield itself.
Water possesses unique properties, being the only chemical compound that occurs naturally and in abundance on Earth in all three common phases: gas, liquid, and solid. Water displays an impressive array of anomalous properties in its physical, material, phase, density, and thermodynamic characteristics. Water is highly interactive with its surrounding environment, engaging in electrostatic interactions with other dipoles and ions and rapidly forming hydrogen bonds, as both donor and acceptor, with other water molecules and molecular compounds dissolved in water. The hydrogen bonding characteristic of the water molecule gives it enormous morphological flexibility. In its liquid form, water has been discovered to exist simultaneously in two states of different density and forms stable, geometric supramolecular structures or clusters of increasing phase coherence under ambient conditions. These quasi-crystalline structures are indeed predicted for liquid water under Quantum Electrodynamics (QED).
Under QED, quantum coherence in water arises from the fluctuations in the quantum vacuum and the interaction (coupling) of matter quantum fields with electromagnetic fields. Here, water molecules oscillate in unison between two single-particle states and trap a non-vanishing EM field in the ensemble, where phase correlations are held by the magnetic vector potential (A). The trapped EM field grows, attracting other molecules of the same species. The resulting stable (long-lived) cavities are called Quantum Coherence Domains, or CDs. The wavelength of the field is the size of the CD and its frequency is related to the energy level of the molecular ensemble (matter field). This self-producing CD formation among water molecules in a vapor state, under suitable conditions, achieves a runaway or avalanche process whereby the system is driven to saturation resulting in the phase transition to liquid. Then, according to QED, in its liquid state a plurality of coherent liquid water phases can coexist under the same thermodynamic conditions.
To date, there has been no published research or prior art citations relative to the use of NMRI devices and/or methods to detect the biofield emitted from, and surrounding, living organisms. The present disclosure provides a NMRI approach to biofield detection which embraces the idea that, as an energy field, the biofield interacts with matter and that resonance may be employed to observe its energetic signature around living organisms. Perhaps the most striking aspect of the novel use of NMRI in this disclosure is that it does not seek to characterize the internal anatomical and metabolic features of the organism at all, but instead focuses on the resonance of the nuclei surrounding it.